


Tough as nails

by Kitchenspoon



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Katya Zamolodchikova, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, Russian Mafia, Smut, Top Katya Zamolodchikova, Violence, bottom trixie, idk why i wrote this but its rlly violent, sasha is a great friend, trixie is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenspoon/pseuds/Kitchenspoon
Summary: Trixie is tired of feeling left out. She decides to join the "family" despite all of Katya's push back and concern. Katya warns her about the initiation process into the family "business" but Trixie does it anyways. She is ready to be a mob girlfriend.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so the original work is on wattpad and includes the adorable fan-art that inspired this story.  
> I apologize in advanced for any spelling or grammar issues (my English writing mechanics is not the greatest.)  
> Okay anyways I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Nothing really violent or gory happens yet but, I will put warnings for future chapters.

" Are you serious Trix!? No! The answer is no!" Katya whispered yelled across the table from Trixie. They were in public so she had to tone it down a bit. She wasn't trying to cause a scene like Trixie. 

" Why not!? I could totally do it Katya, I've _already_ done it ." Trixie pouted at Katya. She knew her girlfriend would take some convincing, she knew she could do it.

" Yea with me Trix, this would be all on your own I couldn't help you." Katya said her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. What the hell is Trixie thinking? She is clearly delusional!

" I could do it on my own." Trixie scoffed slightly offended. She had already done this with Katya before, how she not believe in her!? Every time she was involved things went fine, great even.

" Do you even _know_ what you have to do?" Katya lowered her voice. She was fully being serious now, her eyes slanted and her brows creased. She wanted to know how serious Trixie was about this.

She had done it herself, even though it was her family. She knew how serious and dark what she did was. Would Trixie really understand that? Understand the weight of her actions? They way people's lives will be changed when she is done?

" No." Trixie said confidently flipping her hair over her shoulder. " but whatever it is I'm sure I can more than handle it." she leaned in challenging Katya. Trixie knew what she was capable of, and she wanted in.

Katya looked at Trixie and met her challenge leaning across the table so that their noses were almost touching. She bore her eyes into Trixie's waiting for her to falter...but she didn't.

" Not happening." Katya whispered a smirk forming on her lips at Trixie's surprise. She really thought she had won Katya over.

That fact that Trixie _didn't_ falter is what scared her, her girlfriend really wanted this, she was serious.

Trixie huffed and leaned back playing with the heavy diamond necklace adoring her chest. She was upset, Katya knew. She saw the game start in Trixie's head. She was being iced out, no sex, hugs, kissing, and sometimes ( probably like now) no talking. She knew Trixie was mad but it was for her own good, she would thank her later.

" Goodnight." Trixie said stiffly. She stood and pushed her chair back its legs loudly scraping across the restaurants floor, patrons of the classy restaurant looked up from their meals, eyes flicking up to see Trixie walking away. Trixie glanced them all over then pranced away in her hot pink mini dress head held high. She didn't care if she caused a scene, she was trying to make a point 

Katya watched the silk ride up Trixie's thighs and cursed herself for finding Trixie's bratty behavior so damn hot. Trixie was being a brat but Katya couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks because of it. 

" cheque please." Katya snapped her fingers her eyes never leaving Trixie.

" here ma'am, you can pay up-." 

" keep the change." She pulled out a wad of cash and threw it on the table as she raced out after Trixie her inpatients getting the best of her. Katya ran, Trixie already caused a scene so there was no time for social grace anymore. She had to make it outside before her girlfriend stole her Lamborghini and left her here with no ride.

" Trixie." Katya yelled shuffling her heels against the asphalt of the parking lot. Trixie didn't even turn around, her confident steps kept steady, the rhythmic click of her heels continuing.

" Trixie c'mon you're being ridiculous!" Katya gave up and finally ripped her shoes off, holding them as she ran to Trixie. Trixie just flipped her hair over her shoulder and unlocked the car her long pink nails standing out against the black key.

" Beatrice." Katya said firmly. She grabbed Trixie's shoulder and spun her around snatching her car keys back. Trixie just started at Katya blankly her head tilting ever so slightly. Trixie loved games, and she was good at them too. She knew when to cry and give up or crawl on the floor in lingerie, but her favorite was being ice cold and non responsive. She was the best at it.

" YOU CAN'T INITIATE YOURSELF INTO THE FAMILY MOB TRIXIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW FUCKING INSANE THAT SOUNDS!" Katya lost her shit and she didn't care, their reputation at that restaurant was already ruined. Trixie blinked at Katya and turned getting into the car without a word. She sat in the passenger seat and stared forwards ignoring Katya's baffling.

" are you fucking kidding me!" Katya threw her arms up in exasperation. She was just going to have to wait it out. She fell into Trixie's trap, she got emotional and showed her cards. This was Trixie's game and she never looses. Katya was going to have to break her some way some how. 

—————————————

Its been 2 weeks and Katya wishes she didn't know what it felt like to be celibate this long, she was dying.Just as Katya had predicted, Trixie was winning. She hadn't touched Katya or herself in weeks and she seemed perfectly strong, like stone.This morning Trixie woke up at 6:00 am and went to the washroom. She has been getting up this early and going to the gym since their fight 2 weeks ago. She took all her pent up energy and horniness out on the punching back and her personal trainer. Jason didn't exactly know what happened, but he knew something happened. Trixie got like this every time her and Katya fought, she never spoke about it or showed her cards. She just came and worked out extra hard and extra early. Trixie was being strategic in not telling anyone. She didn't know who Katya's eyes and ears were, she can't be vulnerable, one emotionally fueled rant and her two weeks were a waste.

" good work Trixie! See you again tomorrow?" Jason said tossing her a towel.

" yup." Trixie huffed shortly. She took the towel and patted herself dry before leaving the gym.

" things will work out Trix, they always do." Jason said as she was about to leave, throwing her a knowing smile.

" I don't know what your talking about." Trixie rolled her eyes and smiled.

As she rode the elevator back up to her floor she scolded herself for falling into a noticeable pattern. If Jason knew something was wrong and she didn't tell him, she was messing up. A noticeable emotional pattern also doesn't help her case of wanting to join the rest of Katya's family and friends in their group if organized crime. She has put in the work to earn her spot. She was the " six" or "shestyorka." For Katya on multiple jobs running and doing the grunt work of gathering supply's and in-tell. Sometimes even seducing greasy old men. Trixie also worked with Sasha the " Derzhatel Obschaka". She did the books with her, learned the filing system, how they laundered money, and where the records were kept. That is a high up position! It was a third tier placement! Trixie has worked all over the spectrum in the mob. And yet Katya still doesn't think she can handle it.

The elevator dinged and Trixie fell out if her thoughts, stumbling into any empty home. Katya was gone, probably at the 'office' with her father.

——————

" I don't think it's that she _can't_ do it, it's that she really _can._ " Katya paced around Sasha's office.

" you shouldn't hold her back Katya, she has a natural knack for this, you've seen what she can do." Sasha said peering at Katya over her glasses.

" that's what scares me Sasha! She was supposed to stay separate from all this! To be the one thing I had that couldn't be taken away because of this," Katya sighed. She was exasperated, of course Katya loved Trixie and wanted her to succeed in whatever she does but, Katya also loves her and doesn't want to lose her because of her 'job choice.' Trixie could probably pass the initiation easily, only one part was pure luck but it showed guts.

" You should really be telling _her_ this. Maybe tell her what she has to do and it will scare her out of it." Sasha offered knowing Trixie could never be scared away now. She's seen so much from them already, and she grew up around darkness. It was rooted deep within in her.

" your right." Katya sighed still pacing, " but how? Its been two weeks and she has said a total of 5 words to me."

" Trick her Katya, she is clearly in this relationship for the long haul. She hasn't left after seeing and hearing the things you've done so now you have to sit her down and talk. The only way you're going to that is by tricking her. I'm not even dating her and I know how stubborn she is." Sasha leaned back from her desk completely giving up trying to work while Katya rambled.

" who is stubborn?" Peter, Katya's father said his voice booming through Sasha's office.

" Trixie." Katya sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to speak business right now. The only reason she came back to her parents home was to visit Sasha in her office.

" oh yes she is indeed," Peter chuckled. " That is a good thing though, good for jobs. Speaking of jobs I want Trixie on our next one, I need a pretty face." Peter said skimming his hands across the books nestled in Sasha's oak bookshelf.

" of course." Katya muttered rolling her eyes. It felt like everyone but her wanted Trixie in the business. Katya nodded at her father then Sasha as she left the comfy office. She strutted her way through her family home absentmindedly.

She can't stop Trixie from trying to join, she is her own person she can do what she wants. Katya doesn't own her. But Trixie is so sweet and kind, she is the ray if sunshine in Katya's dark world. Would joining Katya's family dim her light? Cause her harboring darkness to take over her and make her more of a monster than Katya already is? Those are the thoughts that send shivers right down Katya's spine.

" get out of your head Yekaterina." A soothing older voice spoke.

" мама." Katya jumped in surprise turning to look at her mother.

" You're being selfish Yekaterina, we all know what Beatrice is capable of, your the only thing holding her back." Priya spoke calmly.

" But I love her Mama I don't want to lose her." Katya whispered tears brimming her eyes.

" I love your father too, but I don't hold him back." She looked at Katya her eyebrows raised.

" I'm just scared." Katya finally let her tear slide down her face, her voice was strained from trying not to cry.

" I know." Priya took Katya into her arms stroking her hair. She held her daughter until she stopped crying then sent her away.

————————

  
It was six o'clock and Trixie was ready, she had been ready a half an hour ago just in case but, Katya proved that she was punctual...as always. Never early or late, always just on time.

Trixie sat in one of the leather chair of their shared living glancing at her hands. She admired the new manicure she got this morning, french tips with a small jewel in to top left corner of each nail. While she was inspecting her nails she felt her purse buzz against her thigh. Opening she saw it was Katya calling her, after I brief moment of contemplation she answered.

" Trixie?" Katya spoke into the phone after Trixie answered not saying a word. The only indication of her presence in the call was her steady breathing over the line.

" yes." Trixie said pointedly. She knew that Katya called her so they would have to talk. Trixie maybe the best at her games but that didn't mean Katya wasn't good. 5 years together gave her practice.

" the limo is downstairs waiting." Katya said knowing Trixie was probably sitting in their living room on a single leather chair waiting.

" finally." Trixie sighed hanging up before Katya could say anything more.

She walked into the elevator and rode down walking out into the rainy streets of Boston. Her heels clicked frantically as she scurried to the car trying to salvage her hair from the rain. The limo pulled up closer to the curb at the restaurant as per Trixie's request. As she walked in she was on edge, Katya left a note saying that there was a family meeting at the restaurant tonight but Trixie wasn't so sure.

" do you have a reservation miss?" The man at the front of the restaurant spoke his voice stopping Trixie from stepping any further into the restaurant.

" I do." Trixie scoffed staring the host down. " Zamolodchikova." She all but spat.

" Right this way." He led her in his snooty look still on his face. He walked with his nose up like he frowned upon all the guests he was serving.

Trixie followed behind him her eyes nearly burning holes in the back of his head. Oh how she wishes she could make him trip over her expensive chanel pumps, then watch him clean them kneeling on the floor in front of her begging for forgiveness.The host stopped at their table and stood there gesturing to Trixie's chair. Being in a mood Trixie stood and stared at him quirking her brow. With a tight smile the host pulled the chair out for her and pushed it back in. Katya watched the whole scene with a knowing look. She knew Trixie was on edge and in a mood. She noted that she opted for powder blue silk trousers instead of a skirt or dress. She also noticed Trixie's white blouse was buttoned up more than usual her cleavage tucked away. She knew Katya was trying to lure her in so, she walked into the trap voluntarily but prepared.

Without a word to Katya, Trixie picked up her menu and brought it to her face. Katya sat back calmly and watched, she arrived 15 minutes before Trixie so she knew what she was going to order. Eventually Trixie put her menu down. Her eyes were immediately met by Katya's piercing blue ones. She calmly crossed her legs and folded her hands on the table before leaning in to speak.

" quite the family meeting." She spoke smoothly her eyes narrowing at Katya.

" Well, only the important people were required for this meeting." Katya shot back. The gears in her brain were already turning, Trixie had moved onto phase 2 quicker than Katya had expected. Katya had planned for a whole 20 minutes of her lecturing Trixie with Trixie pretending she wasn't listening when she really was.

" I'm not in the family so how would I be considered an important member?" Trixie smirked watching Katya struggle.

" You could be a member." Katya spit quickly watching Trixie falter.

" I thought you didn't want that?" Trixie sounded more unsure now, she lost her edge.

" I don't, but I can't stop you." Katya leaned back crossing her arms over her chest.

" Yes you could." Trixie leaned forwards more. " You could object." Trixie smirked at her small victory.

" Conflict on interest, you're my girlfriend." Katya sat up. " But I bet you didn't know that." She traced her finger down Trixie's cheek.

" If I can do it without you stopping me then why am I here?" Trixie asked not moving away.

" Because there are allot of things you don't know." Katya dragged her finger across Trixie's bottom lip.

" Like what." Trixie breathed leaning in closer to Katya, she was losing, she could feel it.

" Like the initiation." Katya pinched Trixie's chin between her thumb and finger pulling their faces closer together.

" do you know what you have to do baby?" Katya whispered harshly into Trixie's ear feeling her girlfriend sigh against her neck, she was winning.

" No." Trixie sighed her body buzzing from Katya's touch. She leaned in closer to Katya craving more. She lost, she was totally at Katya's will but she couldn't find it in herself to care, not right now while Katya's lips are grazing her neck.

" Do you wanna know baby?" Katya bit Trixie's earlobe dragging it between her teeth. Trixie let out a small whimper her body pressing against the table, its edge digging into her stomach.

" Yes." Trixie sighed her eyes finally drooping closed. She sighed against Katya jaw waiting for her to answer.

" You have to _kill_ someone." Katya whispered seductively, her nails still running over Trixie's skin.

" What!" Trixie abruptly pulled away staring at a now smirking Katya. " I have to murder someone?" Trixie repeated her eyes boring into Katya's.

" oh that's the _last_ thing you have to do baby, you have to work your way up." Katya leaned back satisfied with her work so far.

" what do you work up to murder from." Trixie's eyes were still wide her tone now snippy.

" first you fence a deal for our most picky customer, then you play Russian roulette, _then you murder someone._ " Katya explained watching Trixie process.

" is it anyone specific or could it be anyone." Trixie asked seemingly over her initial shock her head tilted thoughtfully.

" I- anyone, anyone you chose." Katya was thrown by how un-bothered Trixie seemed by this. She leaned in and watched her girlfriend and she hummed truly deciding who she wanted to murder. Just that sentence made her sick, who was her girlfriend going to murder.

" Sounds easy enough, I'll do it." Trixie said not looking Katya in the eye, instead she snapped her fingers pulling a waitress over to the table so she could complain about not getting drinks yet.

" I- what Trixie you realize how illegal this is, we can't protect you while your being initiated. If you get caught, you'll go to jail." Katya's brows were furrowed in concern. Fuck trying to be calm and play Trixie's game, she was scrambling now.

" Well duh Katya, I'm not stupid." Trixie twirled her hair in her fingers watching Katya scramble.

" You're being stupid right now! How could you risk throwing your life away just to be apart of this family!?" Katya protested her hands gripping the edge of the table so hard her knuckles were white.

" you just said why Katya! To be apart of your family." Trixie sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" I- I what?" Katya stuttered trying to figure what Trixie meant. What does she mean to be apart of the family? She's already in the family?

" It doesn't matter I'm doing it and you can't stop me, so now that we are finally talking again lets have a nice meal." Trixie said a tone finality in her voice.

——————————————

" Yekaterina why are we here?" Dimitri, Katya's biological brother asked leaning back in his chair.

" Yea, it's Thursday, we had our family meeting 3 days ago." Elena, Katya's biological sister added.

Katya leaned back and sighed pinching her nose, she really didn't want to do this but there was no stopping Trixie now.

" Well maybe if you stopped interrupting Yekaterina she could tell you." Priya's voice cut through the room. She walked into the living room and took a seat gesturing for Katya to continue.

" Trixie wants to join, she wants be initiated." Katya sighed closing her eyes. She really wished this day would never come.

" I was wondering when this would finally happen." Valeria, Katya's older sister said staring at Katya.

" You don't want her to?" Alexie the eldest brother said watching his sister.

" Ah yes Alexie the ever observant, of course I don't want my girlfriend to go murder someone!" Katya yelled standing.

" ENOUGH." Peters voice sounded through the room. " If she wants in, let her earn it, it's her choice Yekaterina."

" Yes papa." Katya sighed flopping back into her seat. The rest of the family watched silently waiting for Peter or Priya to state what was next.

" Sasha." Priya finally spoke. " Go get the contact ready." She ordered.

Sasha's bald head scurried out of sight back into her office. A few minutes later she came back with a folder. " Get her to sign on the X's, make sure she reads it all." She said trying to offer Katya a look of comfort.

" Thank you." Katya spoke tensely. She grabbed the paper and stood looking at her family. Without a word she left not bothering to dismiss the meeting she called.

Back at home Trixie was pacing their penthouse waiting for Katya to come back. She knew they had to have a talk about this, and she was pretty convinced they all want her to join, but still. She was thinking about fencing the deal and how she would do it. Dress sexy? Be firm? Be scary? Be scary, firm and sexy?

" Trix?" Katya called walking into the living room. Trixie hadn't even heard the door open but rushed over to Katya none the less.

" How did it go." Trixie blurted unable to contain herself.

" I have the contract for you to sign, but we are reading it through, together." Katya stated pulling the contract away from Trixie's grabby hands.

" why? Its your family Katya, they wouldn't do anything shady to another family member." Trixie said confused.

" They just might, besides reading this will give you an idea of what you will be doing after the initiation and more details about it." Katya explained walking to their dinning room table. Trixie scurried behind her trying to peak at the contract in her hands. They sat down and Katya started reading. She would pause and look to Trixie every time a condition came up making sure she was ok with it.

" I have to get a tattoo." Trixie's face twisted in an expression Katya couldn't quite gauge. 

" uhhhh yup it say right here, paragraph 6 line 10." Katya pointed running her finger along the margins of the contract.

" Do you have one?" Trixie quirked her brow at Katya. A tattoo, really? That's the one thing in this whole contract she wasn't okay with. 

"Yeah, it's in the contract babe." Katya pointed back to the paper again, her brows squinting. 

"Let me see it." Trixie stood rounding the table until she was in front of Katya. If this tattoo was ugly she was going to be pissed. She wasn't going through all the guns and murder for an ugly branding mark. 

Katya pulled up the sleeve of her sweater pointing to a small 'Z' with a line through it resting just above the crease of her elbow. It was hidden in the rest of her tattoos, barley noticeable if you weren't looking for it. It wasn't that bad and Katya's was pretty small. That was enough for Trixie, she could get that. 

"Where do I sign?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie starts with her initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is when stuff gets more serious but not quite crazy yet.

Katya was scared, she was practically shitting her pants in the driver's seat of her car. Her and Trixie we're on their way to start the initiation. The first task was the least dangerous so Katya could relax on that but still, she remembers going through the initiation even though she was a family member.

•

_" Yekaterina you are almost done...finish it." Her Father provoked. He held her shoulder and guided her hands back towards the scared man shaking in front of her._

_He was tied to a chair, helpless. Katya thought he would've accepted his fate by now but he still seemed to have hope. He thrashed in the chair rubbing the robe around his skin leaving it raw. He had been there for only about an hour since Katya decided she would kidnap him herself. She didn't know why she decided to do that, well she did. She wanted to prove herself to her father and make him proud. But right now she really wished she didn't let her ego get so large. She felt out of her depth. His begging was to loud, it was making her flinch. He was making this too hard he just needed to shut up._

_" No please! No I'm begging you I'll do anyth-."_

_She pulled the trigger. Finally...some silence._

_The bullet went right through the man's forehead his blood painting the walls a sinister shade of red. Katya stood there covered in blood. Her elbows were still locked, the gun still held steady in her arms. Her knuckles had started turning white from the sheer firmness of her grip. She did it, she was done. The man was dead and she was in._

_Peter approached his daughter slowly, his steps light and strategic. He slowly placed a hand on Katya's arm lowering the gun out the air. The weapon stayed tightly gripped in her hands the cold from the metal seeping in through her leggings as she held the gun against her thighs._

_" You did it dorogoy, he is dead...now give me the gun." He instructed watching Katya carefully. The way she reacted now would determine her role in the family, and how much responsibility they would allocate to her._

_Katya started at the wall for another moment before turning to her father and placing the gun in his outstretched hand. As much as her father told her she was done, she didn't believe him. She knew better than that. She knew he was still evaluating her so she kept her cool._

_" When do I get the tattoo?" She said ignoring the itch of blood drying on her face. She kept her gaze steady on her father masking her eyes with a false sense of calm._

_" soon." Was all he said turning away from Katya. He walked across the empty storage and grabbed a briefcase. It was metal and looked like it had a combination lock on it. '_ _For the gun' .The pieces clicked in Katya's head before her father even attempted to explain things to her._

_" I't'll be gone by tomorrow." Katya walked over to her father grabbing the briefcase now containing the gun. The gun that was now tangible evidence in a homicide. The thought of the police ever finding the gun made Katya's skin crawl, that could never happen._

_" I can take care of it." Peter insisted, reaching for the case in his daughters hands._

_" No." katya stated firmly. " I'll go do this and you deal with the mess or call someone to deal with the mess, I don't care." She walked away not looking back._

_When she made it to her car then she cried. She let the tears she was holding back slide down her cheeks and neck wetting the collar of her t-shirt. She wiped her tears and rubbed her cheeks trying to collect herself. When she pulled her hand away from her face they were red. Her tears and his blood mixed onto her hands. His blood was on her hands.With a shake of her head Katya pulled out of the parking lot and focused her thoughts, this wasn't done until the evidence was gone. She could cry when the gun was gone._

_That night Katya drove to a construction sight and melted the gun, literally. She pried open a barrel of chemicals and dropped it in. She took apart the briefcase to disposing of it in pieces._

_When she was finished she drive home and burned her clothes putting the identical replacements she bought in her drawers. Then she cried. She lay in her bed all night and silently cried. Nobody came to check up on her, not even her father. For that she was a little thankful, she wasn't sure how to make herself stop crying now and if he came in and saw her, that man died for nothing._

_•_

"We're here." Katya pulled herself out of her memories and parked the car. She glanced at Trixie. If she didn't know Trixie like the palm of her hand, she would've thought her girlfriend was calm. But Katya did, and she knew Trixie was scared. She could see all the little micro signs of worry. Trixie was sweating, her leg was bouncing , and the small vein on her forehead that popped out when she was scared ,anxious or mad was very present.

Katya watched Trixie fix her hair one more time before she left the car. She walked behind Trixie as they approached the mans office. Trixie had planned this whole deal, from the location to the price point it was all on her.

Trixie wiped her palms on her skirt before she gripped the door and pulled it open stepping into the familiar office. Trixie did her research, she looked at the building online and scouted it herself making sure she was familiar with it to throw her client off. As she walked to the office she turned up the thermostat ready to make this man uncomfortable. She also told Katya to go ahead waiting for her to round the corner before she broke the water cooler. It was hot with no water, she was ready to sweat the money out of this guy. 

Katya walked into the office and spotted Sasha, her family chose her to evaluate Trixie's initiation. She remembered watching over Sasha's. It was weird watching such a calm intellectual human being act in the most barbaric way humanly possible. Sasha was always talking of higher concepts and the deconstruction of societies constructs, but she was a murderer.

" Katya you know you can't be here." Sasha scolded calmly.

" I know." Katya sighed hovering in the doorway." I just wanna support her." Sasha gave Katya a warning look her eyebrow raised. " From a distance!" She clarified backing out of the door. On her way out she bumped into Trixie, who really looked just as frazzled as her.

" Oh." Trixie said as Katya collided with her. She acted quickly and caught her girlfriend turning her around. " You okay?" She asked her brows creased.

" Yeah of course." Katya lied hoping her nerves wouldn't betray her. " I love you good luck I know you'll do great." She rushed out at Trixie's silence.

Trixie watched Katya rush away then looked to Sasha who just shrugged and waved her over to sit.

*

" One million isn't nearly enough." Trixie scoffed looking at her client. They had been negotiating for over an hour now and Trixie was really sweating. She noticed beads if sweat rolling into her clients pinstripe suit as well and hoped he was more uncomfortable than her.

" one million is more than enough Missy." The client snipped his wrinkled forehead creasing even more. He didn't take Trixie serious at all, she knew it the minute he walked in the door smirking at her once he laid eyes in her.

" It's not, would you like me to run through the costs again to explain why?" Trixie shot back. She was keeping calm. She knew every time she asked this question he got more and more annoyed, the question of his own intelligence adding another bruise to his ego. 

" No you've done that 7 times already but I don't trust your math." He shot back his eyes drifting to Trixie's blonde hair a noticeable smirk on his lips. She knew he was trying to upset her, get a rise out of her but it wasn't going to work. She wouldn't let it.

" It's not my math, its Peter's, do you not trust his math? Are you questioning his intelligence." Trixie spoke her eyes narrowing as she leaned across the table to get in closer to the man.

" I ah- What no no I would never question Peter I-"

" I will be sure to let him know what your true thoughts on him are, I'm sure he would love to be enlightened." Trixie reached into her pocket for her phone.

" WAIT!...I'll sign I'll sign 3 million it is, just don't call him." The man begged his body half over the table reaching for the phone held so delicately in Trixie's hand.

" Sign it." Trixie narrowed her eyes sliding him the contract. She kept Peter's number dialed the phone by her ear as she watched him sign.

When the deal was done they both stood and shook hands with a nod. Trixie waited until He had left the building before even making her move to leave. She looked at Sasha hoping for any indication of how it went but the woman's face stayed neutral.

Once alone at home in her and Katya's bathroom Trixie fully celebrated hopping a little and smiling at herself in the mirror proud if what she accomplished. She knew she still had a long way to go but why not celebrate the baby steps too? 

*

The dingy basement was crammed full of Zamolodchikova's. The whole family came to see one of the most nerve wracking parts of the initiation, Russian roulette.

It hadn't started yet so the room was loud which was perfect for Katya. She snaked her ways through the crowd of family members making her way to Sasha. She hugged the bald woman like an old friend while taking the tape that was pressed against her chest shoving it into the back waistband of her pants. She really wasn't supposed to see it but she caught a glimpse of Trixie celebrating in the bathroom when she thought no one was looking and it made her curious. It took Sasha some convincing but eventually the tape came to her.

" All right everyone settle." Peter's said his voice reverberating off the damp concrete walls. They always did Russian roulette in the interrogation basement, it always added to the inductees nerves which was the whole point. The initiation isn't meant to scare you, its meant to show you what you have to do, to let you understand and experience what you will be putting others through for the sake of the family.

Once the room was quiet Trixie walked out and sat in the wooden chair placed in the middle of the room. At the sight of Trixie, Katya pushed forwards finding herself right beside Sasha.

" You know what you must do?" Peter asked Trixie glancing down at her. Trixie nodded not daring to speak. She knew her voice would betray her and come out squeaky and scared. Peter gave Trixie one last glace before nodding and stepping back signaling the game's beginning. Trixie's body went into auto pilot as she loaded the gun, her delicate hands methodically moving across the sleek black revolver. The moment Trixie picked up the gun Katya was holding her breath. She latched her hand onto Sasha's arm and didn't dare tear her eyes away from Trixie. She could already feel her jaw aching from how hard she was clenching but ignored it, all of her senses on Trixie.

With her heart hammering, Trixie slowly lifted the gun spinning the barrel. Clicking it in, Trixie's shaking hand rose to her head the tip on the gun pressed firmly against her temple. So firm that her hand steadied at the pressure.Taking one deep breath and closing her eyes Trixie brought her manicured finger to the trigger. She rested it there for a moment coming to terms with what fate may have in store for her.

Katya's nails dug into Sasha's arm as Trixie lifted the gun to her head. She watched as Trixie closed her eyes and took a moment. She remembered doing the same thing and hoped, prayed to the lord above that Trixie would be as lucky as she was.

Trixie bit her lip and rapidly pulled the trigger three times firing off three blanks in a row. Katya gasped at the pace Trixie was going, burning through her luck firing 3 in a row. Trixie opened her eyes and took a deep breath her eyes flicking to Katya's as she steadied her finger against the trigger again. Katya locked eyes with Trixie and watched as she fired her fourth blank in a row. This was it, a 50/50 shot of her watching the woman she loves shoot a bullet through her own brain.

Trixie took a breath and brought her finger back one last time. She felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead onto the tip of the gun. She felt every set of eyes in her as she shifted in her seat getting ready.

Katya watched Trixie dig her pink nails into her thighs as she gripped the gun harder willing herself to pull the trigger one more time. It was too much, Katya shifted forwards and caught her mothers eyes. Priya shook her head knowing exactly what her daughter intended to do. Katya knew that if she stopped Trixie now the initiation would be terminated and Trixie would have to do all of this over again, but she couldn't will herself to care, she was to close to watching Trixie bleed out on the floor in front of her.

Trixie squeezed her eyes and gritted her teeth shoving the revolver against her head harder. She slid her finger further up the trigger flexing it slowly.

Katya took another step forwards but Sasha pulled her back. She looked up to Sasha with pleading eyes hoping she would something, anything to stop Trixie right now. With a sigh Sasha stepped forwards moving her way closer to the front of the crowd gathering the attention of the people around her.

Trixie felt the pad of her finger slip into the trigger pushing it back firing the gun. Her sweat betraying her the entire gun shook from the force of her accident.

"ENOUGH." Sasha shouted the sound of another loud "BANG" ringing through the room along with her voice. Everyone's head whipped to see Trixie sat in the chair very much alive. Sighs of relief echoed through the basement as Trixie sat there heart beating out of her chest eyes wide with shock. She let her arm fall limp at her side pulling the gun away from her temple. She let herself sit there taking in exactly what just happened. She almost died. She was a 50/50 chance away from being dead on this basement floor. 

Katya stood for a moment frozen eyes locked on Trixie in shock. She did it. She did it before Katya even had the chance to stop her. And that's when it hit Katya: Trixie didn't need Katya to stop her. She could really do it. She _did_ do it. At her realization Katya snapped into action. She shoved her way through the crowd to a still very shocked Trixie. She took the loaded gun out of her girlfriends hand and switched the safety on before tossing it away and pulling her into her arms. Katya held Trixie as she stood there limp. Trixie's heart was still racing her ears ringing. She couldn't hear what Katya was saying but let herself be dragged out of the basement anyways. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as she was leaving, people patting her on the back making her body stumble against Katya's back. She really had the families approval now, She could really finish this. 

*

Once Katya had laid Trixie to bed she snuck away to her office. Trixie was still in shock from what happened and all she could really do was rest. As much as Katya wanted to cuddle her while she got said rest, she couldn't. She had to watch the tape before Sasha needed it back for Trixie's file. Katya pulled the thumb drive out of her bra and placed it in her laptop. She waited as the file loaded the blue light from her screen illuminating her worried features. Finally the file loaded, Katya clicked on it as fast as she could then sat back to watch.

At first she admired Trixie and how beautiful she was, how perfect she looked even though she was sweating like a pig. Katya saw the broken water cooler on her way out and quickly figured out her girlfriends strategy. But as she watched, she admired Trixie's intelligence, using her clients own fear and pride against him, deflecting his sexist ideals with his own insecurities. It made her think back to when she first met Trixie, the defensive girl in the law office so closed off by the walls she put up Katya was surprised she even knew the girls name.

•

_" oh I'm sorry." Katya apologized after bumping into a very pretty blonde girl. The sight of her reminded Katya of Elle Woods from Legally blonde._

_" It's fine." The girl huffed in a strained voice. She fixed her blouse before bending over to pick up her papers, a slight frown on her face._

_" Here let me." Katya offered bending down in time with the blonde. She reached her hand out to grab the papers too. Briefly her hand brushed against the blondes, but the blonde pulled back quickly her expression changing to a grimace._

_" It's really fine." She gritted her eyes boring into Katya's._ _Getting the message Katya backed off taking a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room. She watched this girl scramble to pick up her papers. She seemed frantic, like she was rushing to get it done before someone came._

_" I see you had another blonde moment Mattel." A man said as he walked by unnecessarily close to her. Katya assumed it was another lawyer and that he and probably every other guy in that office was the reason for her rushing._ _She watched the girl, Mattel, do nothing. She just stood there and took it. Katya felt anger boiling inside her as another hot shot lawyer laughed patting Mattel's ass as he walked by telling her " It's okay sweetie we only keep you cus your pretty."_

_Katya was honestly baffled, she felt like she stepped in a time machine and was transported back to an office in the 60's. How the hell was 'Mattel' letting this happen? Why didn't she do anything about it?_

_Mattel sighed and tried to discreetly wipe her tear as she moved along back behind the front desk. She sat herself down and typed away as if nothing happened._ _Katya watched her trying to find the pain in her eyes, but there was none. They were blank void if any sadness or fight. This had probably happened so often that she just gave up._

_" Ms. Zamo, Mr. Wembly will see you now." Mattel stood up from her desk. She waited for Katya then led her down the hall avoiding all eye contact and conversation. Despite her avoidance Katya tried._

_" Hey are you okay?" She asked quietly._

_" Here is Mr. Wembly's office." Mattel said completely ignoring the question._

_" You should say something, I was there I can testify for you." Katya pleaded almost reaching for the blonde in front of her._

_Mattel just gave her a hard stare before knocking on the door and calling out to Mr. Wembly. " Mr. Wembly...Ms. Zamo is here to see you." She said avoding all eye contact with Katya._

_A few moments later a muffled " Come in." Sounded through the door. Mattel opened the door and gestured for Katya to go in still avoiding her gaze._

_" Thank you Trixie, or should I say beautiful." Mr. Wembly said with a wink. Trixie gave him a tight smile and a nod before closing the door._ _That was all Katya needed to see to know why Trixie did nothing, there was nothing she could do, her boss was just as bad as her co-workers._

_" Your monthly payment has been upped to 4 mil." Katya said impulsively. She was mad and she felt bad for the girl, she felt like she had to do something for her to make him pay._

_" What? That is ridiculous! You gave me no warning or reasoning!" Mr. Wembly protested._

_" The reason is you sexually harassing your young secretary." Katya spat watching his face grow dark._

_" What I do to my staff is my business not yours, I pay her not you." Mr. Wembly said his voice laced with anger._

_" The price is 4 mil, you don't pay it the building burns." Katya said with finality._

_" I refuse to pay you 4 million dollars because you're some femanazi dyke." Mr. Wembly yelled._

_" I'll be generous and give you 24 hours, if the payment doesn't come in, then you know what happens." Katya said standing abruptly. She wasn't going to sit there and take it, not like Trixie. She hadn't beaten down yet._

_Katya left the office and heading down the hall back to the reception desk. Trixie wasn't there so Katya hit the pager and waited. She knew this building was probably going to be burnt to the ground this time tomorrow, and felt like Trixie deserved a warning about her future unemployment._

_"What can I do for you?" Trixie's strained voice came from behind Katya causing her to turn around. Trixie still looked apprehensive of her as she stood waiting for Katya's answer._

_" I wanted to give you a heads up." Katya started watching Trixie's brow shoot up. " You probably won't have a job after tomorrow, and if you see a bunch of burly Russian men walk in punch out early and save yourself the lung damage." Katya finished watching Trixie for a reaction._

_" I- Thank you? I guess?" Trixie stuttered unsure of how she was really supposed to respond to that._

_" I could get you a new job now, you could just quit right here right now." Katya offered impulsively knowing the answer was probably going to be 'No'._

_" I- I can't...I barley know you." Trixie said taking a small step away from Katya._

_" In case you change your mind." Katya held out a fake business card with her number. She used it as proof for the business she was fronting so Sasha could launder their money through it._

_Trixie have her a nod and took the card, then Katya left. She had a very heated argument with her father during her drive home about loosing a customer and having to organize a group to burn the building, but it was worth it. Because 5 days later Trixie called Katya and took her up on her offer._

_They met up for coffee and Katya explained everything , then 2 days later Trixie was the personal assistant to Michelle Visage a family friend lawyer to the family._

_•_

Tears of pride slid down Katya's face as the video stopped. She was so happy for Trixie and proud of her for doing all of this so well, but she was also scared. Scared that Trixie still had to murder someone, take a life. Her sweet kind Trixie. She was afraid that after the murder Trixie would revert back to the way she was when they first met, guarded. That the walls she worked so hard to break down would pop right back up and guard her from the one she loves so much. But for tonight all she could do was wipe her tears and hope.

Katya snuck back upstairs and climbed back into bed beside Trixie. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend who cuddled into the embrace, shoving her face in Katya's neck. She seemed to be doing better, more like herself, less afraid and shocked.

All night Katya lay awake with the one she loved so much in her arms, holding on so tight never wanting to let go. She couldn't help but think of all the things that could go wrong, or all the ways she could lose Trixie. The images burned themselves to the inside of her eyelids, taunting her every time she tried to sleep. She just wanted this whole thing to be over, and it would be...soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the final part!  
> just some warnings about mentions of abuse and murder and fighting and violence. This chapter gets really intense near the end so be warned of that.  
> oh! and also smut warning near the middle(ish) of the chapter. It's not really important so you can skip if you want nut it kinda dives deeper into their relationship and gives more insight into Katya's fears about the whole initiation situation.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

_"Sasha." Katya warned Watching the young Russian girl in front of her. She really hated what she was pushing but, they all had to do it._

_" I- I-" Sasha stuttered the heavy gun wavering in her skinny arms._

_She was crying, hot tears sliding down her red cheeks. She couldn't do this. Killing another human being went against all her morals. How could she live with herself after._

_" Do it_ **_girl_ ** _." Katya gritted her patience holding on by its final thread, threatening to snap. She loved Sasha but she could only turn a blind eye to her behavior so many times. Watching her struggle like this meant she was going to have to put in an office job. But maybe that's for the best, being a hit-woman didn't seem to fit with Sasha too much. At least that was what Katya was witnessing right now._

_Sasha heaved a choked sob, her copper bangs slick against her forehead from sweat. She could feel her knees threatening to buckle her entire body shaking. In that moment she wished she was Katya. Katya was so distant and un-phased. It seemed as if she pulled her murder off with ease, her conscience no heavier than before. Sasha let out one last shuddering breath before she let herself shut down. She let her mind drift away to a place of no emotions, a place where she would feel no guilt for what she was about to do._

_The man Katya had strapped to a chair for her seemed to notice the shift in her demeanor. He_ _saw_ _her eyes harden and knew what was about to happen. He screamed, begging for his life in a final attempt to save himself. But his attempts where futile._

_"Shut up!" Sasha hissed. His screaming was so loud, it was getting to her mixing with her own screaming voices in her head. Sasha smashed the butt of the gun against the mans forehead then shot him when he fell unconscious. It was too real when his eyes were open, when she could see his chest rise and fall, his lungs taking in oxygen, keeping him alive. She wasn't brave enough to do it to him when it felt real._

_The moment The room became silent Sasha let out a sob. She fell to her knees landing in the puddle of blood before her. She let the gun fall from her hand , jumping from the bang it made when it hit the concrete. She knew what she was doing looked bad. She listened to Katya prepare her before it was announced she would be watching over Sasha. She listened and she knew, but she didn't care. She wanted an office job, she would rather keep the books then murder people for money. She would rather count the bloody money and clean it._

_"Sasha." Katya walked over slowly. She placed a gentle hand on the redhead's shoulder. "It's done, you're done." She soothed slowly rubbing the younger girls back as she cried. She knew how hard this was, hers was still fresh in her mind even though it happened 3 years ago. She can remember the pain she felt when she cried in her car that night and thought about how it was amplified for Sasha._

_"Sasha hon, we gotta go the cleaning crew is going to be here in 5 minutes and they can't see you crying." Katya explained grabbing the young girls face to get her attention. Sasha turned to her silently her eyes brimmed with tears, lip quivering too. Katya gave her a small smile and helped her up dragging her out of the building._

_That night Sasha sat in the car crying while Katya got rid of the gun. She became putty, her brain shutting itself of_ _f_ _t_ _o_ _protect her. She moved mindlessly as Katya undressed her and sponged the blood from her skin. She was gone letting Katya tuck her in bed and burn her clothes._

_That night ruined Sasha for weeks. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep. she couldn't think. She felt nothing...for weeks. But Peter, Priya, and Katya all helped her because she was now officially family._

_*_

Sasha thought about how that death ruined her as she watched Trixie prepare to do the same. She stayed silent as Katya fussed about texting following Trixie around their room like a puppy as she packed. She watched Trixie grow more and more frustrated as she tried to explain why she HAD to fly to Wisconsin for this even though Katya knew. It was only Katya who knew. Usually they would set up the person for you, have them kidnapped and all tied up in a warehouse ready for you to shoot, but Trixie had insisted on this. She refused to explain why but said it was important so, Sasha trusted her.

"Trixie you're putting yourself in unnecessary danger, he killed your mother for Christ sake" Katya argued from their cozy looking queen sized bed. She had been against the entire plan the moment it was pitched and refused to stand by and let it happen. She was determined to argue against it right up until the last second before Trixie got on the jet.

"I know exactly what he did and that's exactly why i'm going!" Trixie finally snapped. She threw the clothes she had in her hands down onto the bed. Trixie knew exactly what she was doing and why she was doing it. "Katya you can't protect me from everything, I want this so i'm going to do it." She spoke with a tone of finality. At Trixie's last snap Katya shut up. She let her head drop down and stare at the grey floral pattern on her and Trixie's duvet.

At Katya's small sniffle Sasha took her cue and left heading to the living room to give them privacy. She knew how scared Katya was, how nervous she was for the love of her life to go through the dangerous, scaring things she did herself. Sasha still felt the itch of the dry blood on her face when she thought about it. 

"Trixie please stop for just a second, please!" Katya begged crawling across their bed to reach out for Trixie. She needed to hold her, touch her, remind herself that Trixie was real that she was okay...for now. 

"Katya you can't stop me from going," Trixie sighed walking into her girlfriends open arms. She knew Katya was scared, she had been scared the moment Trixie started this entire process. But Trixie was determined, she knew she could do it, finish all of this and officially belong to the Zamolodchikova family. Katya told her she was apart of the family all the time but she didn't feel it. She knew everyone else fought their way into that family risking their lives to be apart of it and she wanted to do that too. 

"I know...but I'm scared Trix," Katya mumbled into Trixie's hair. She felt her girlfriend wrap her arms around her and squeeze. Katya knew she wasn't stopping her, but the moment was nice. 

"I know..but I have too. You understand that right?" Trixie pulled back to look at Katya. She looked young, scared. It's how Trixie imagined her looking before she went through the initiation, innocent. 

"Yeah," Katya sighed shoving her face back into Trixie's shoulder. "Can we at least sleep before you have to leave?" Katya mumbled against Trixie's sweater. 

"Kat, I have to leave in like-" Trixie let an arm slip from around Katya to check her watch. "-Four hours, it's not really worth sleeping." 

"Please Trix," Katya pulled herself up against Trixie even tighter. Who knew? This could be her last time ever getting to see Trixie ever again. She knew she was being over dramatic, but she wasn't wrong either. 

"You have to let me finish packing first," Trixie placed a gentle kiss on the top of Katya's head before pulling away. "Then we can sleep," She promised. Katya reached out for her hand so she gave it too her. Katya gave it one last squeeze before letting go and heading out to the living room. 

"No more trouble in paradise?" Sasha questioned when Katya came out of her and Trixie's bedroom. She saw the faint pink lipstick stain on Katya's cheek and suspected Trixie had a matching red one too. 

"Hmmm," Katya mumbled distractedly. She sat down on one of their couches, occupying her hands with the seam of her giant sleep shirt. 

"You have to protect her," She said suddenly her eyes snapping up to Sasha's. They held fear and anxiety, they reflected her worry like a two way mirror: you could see right through them. "If anything goes wrong you get her out. I don't care how much she fights you, you get her the hell out of there and you call me." Katya was staring directly at Sasha now, trapping the other woman with her intense gaze. 

"You know I would have done that regardless of you asking me too right?" Sasha sat forwards in her chair resting her elbows on her knees. Her movements felt tight, her suit restricting her, but the position shift felt necessary. It brought the type of intimacy and care needed for this type of conversation. "She's family, initiated or not." 

"She doesn't think so," Katya sighed letting her hands slide up from her jaw to catch her forehead as she dropped her head. She was in the same position as Sasha, pulling them into what felt like closer space where secrets could be whispered. "She feels like she has to earn her way in." 

"The only thing she is earning her way into is a job," Sasha stated sharply. "She has been apart of this family since the moment you introduced her." 

"I know that, you know that so why doesn't she! It's obvious we all love her, so why go through all this danger?" Katya sighed rubbing her temples. It felt like her thoughts were stuck on a merry go round, constantly spinning around her. 

"The same reason we did. To be apart of something more. To be apart of a special group of people all connected through the same unique experience." Sasha gave Katya a knowing look. She knew Katya hated when she dropped what Katya liked to call 'philosophical truth bombs', but they were always necessary when dropped. 

*

Trixie had finished packing and everyone had settled. Sasha was taking a quick power nap on the couch while Trixie and Katya lay together in bed. The whole apartment was dark, not a single light on. It looked hollow, kinda like how Katya's chest felt at the thought of Trixie leaving in three hours. 

Trixie was currently laying on her back with Katya curled up against her, one her legs thrown over Trixie thighs. She rested her head on Trixie's chest listening to the steady beat of her heart. Katya could feel her own heart beat in her chest, erratic and fast. She had no idea how Trixie seemed so calm only hours away from committing a pre-meditated homicide. 

"I love you," Katya whispered sliding one of her hands up Trixie's stomach. She cupped one of Trixie's breasts in her hand as she sighed against the other whispering "I love you" over and over again. 

"I love you too baby," Trixie whispered. She turned herself slightly, allowing herself to melt into Katya's touch. The thought of Sasha sleeping in their living room was in the back of her mind still. She made a mental note to apologize for the noise later, she knew neither of them would be able to keep quiet. 

"You're so fucking special Trixie," Katya sighed as she pulled away. Trixie whined but Katya quieted her with a kiss, climbing over to straddle her wide hips. 

Katya grinded her hips down against Trixie's, biting her lip at the way her sleep shorts gave her extra friction. She let her hands roam Trixie's body. As much as she enjoyed feeling Trixie she wanted to see her too. She impatiently pulled Trixie's little night gown off. She enjoyed the view as each small bit of Trixie's skin was revealed to her. 

Trixie smiled up at katya as she lifted her hips to free her nightgown, not missing the way Katya's eyes rolled at the friction. Trixie loved the way Katya reacted to her, always so responsive to her touch or bratty behavior. She especially loved the way Katya looked at her. Katya always looked at Trixie's body like it was her first time seeing her. She always had an excited glint in her eye, a look of pure adoration always fell upon her face. Trixie loved it. She felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. 

"You're like a damn Aphrodite incarnate," Katya sighed, folding herself over to meet Trixie's lips again. She kept them connected, her hands travelling down to Trixie's breasts to give them the attention they deserved. She felt the way Trixie's nipples puckered under her touch, goosebumps blooming across her breasts. 

"More," Trixie whined biting Katya's lip. She lifted her hips off the bed, pressing them against Katya's to further her point. She kept squirming when Katya didn't listen, only 'hmmm-ing' in response. 

"Patients baby," Katya pulled away lifted her shirt off her body. She threw it to the ground watching wear it landed. She noted their door was closed but not locked. She smirked and made a move to get up but Trixie grabbed her hips forcing her back down. 

"I said more." She grabbed Katya's free breasts. She pressed her thumbs against Katya's nipples, toying with the barbell piercings she had through them. She knew they made Katya extra sensitive to arousal, it was actually what she most most excited about when Katya got them pierced. That and how fucking hot she looked with them and her tattoo's. 

"Fuck-" Katya moaned brokenly, arching her back. The movement sent her forwards shifting her hips against Trixie's while simultaneously thrusting her breasts further into Trixie's hands. Katya got lost in the feeling rhythmically pressing her hips down against Trixie's crotch. 

"Take your fucking panties off, I wanna fucking scissor you," Katya quickly rose to her knee's struggling to pull her shorts and panties off. 

"Fuck please," Trixie sighed in relief at the thought of real friction. Normally she would laugh and make a joke about awful 90's lesbian porn but right now she was too horny. She was also too horny to laugh at Katya's struggle to get out of her shorts. 

Katya finally got her shorts off and climbed back over to Trixie. She practically jumped between the girls legs, immediately getting herself slotted between Trixie's hips. She lifted Trixie's leg and clutched it to her chest as she began moving her hips, muffling a loud moan against Trixie's calf. It felt good, she had felt so restricted, deprived, that this felt like a breath of fresh fucking air. Like a cigarette after a stressful meeting. That's what Trixie was to her, relief. 

"oh my god," Trixie threw her head back when Katya started moving. She arched her back when Katya bit into her calf, her perfect white teeth sting Trixie's flesh. Trixie struggled to muffle a moan of her own. "Gimme your fingers," Trixie grabbed Katya's hand, shoving her thin fingers in her mouth to keep quiet. 

They didn't normally do this, but Katya was wet enough from the half an hour of teasing prior to her finally straddling Trixie. She could feel the friction of them pressed together, her and Trixie's wetness sliding down their thighs, staining the bed. 

"C'mon Katya, gimme more," Trixie panted thrusting her hips up to meet Katya's. Katya started thrusting faster, harder, grinding her pussy down against Trixie's with all she had. She was in the state of focus where her jaw clenched and she dug her nails into Trixie's calf. Trixie loved seeing her like that, so focused on making her feel good. It made her feel like a god damn princess. 

"God Trix," Katya moaned her eyes trained on the way Trixie's tits bounced as she was shunted up the the bed. She wanted to grab them but she knew she would fall over and lose their rhythm. She couldn't stop now, she was to close, too fucking lose to just having every nerve ending in her body bust into flames. 

"m'so close," Trixie reached up and grabbed Katya's nipple, giving the piercing a small tug. Katya's hips stuttered her clit sliding against Trixie's at the right angle. She fell over with a moan her nails digging into Trixie's shoulders as she stuttered. 

Katya falling against her meant Trixie's leg falling, sliding her against an already cuming Katya. That mixed with the random jolts of Katya's body sent Trixie. She wrapped her arms around Katya her nails pressing into Katya's shoulder blades. She also bit Katya's shoulder to muffle her moan, her arms squeezing Katya against her with all the strength she had. 

Both of them lay there tangled together panting. Trixie's nail clutching turned into soft strokes against Katya's back, her shoulder biting now shoulder kisses. Katya always took longer to recover and Trixie didn't mind, it usually gave her enough time to get worked up again leading to another round. 

"Baby?" Trixie slid her hand up the back of Katya's neck into her scalp. She dragged her nails against Katya's scalp, giving her hair small tugs. 

"hmm?" Katya lifted her head to look up at Trixie with a small grin. Her eyes were still pretty blissed out, left over makeup smudged into her crease even more. 

"Can I...can I- uh fuck you? like...with the strap?" Trixie but her lip watching Katya's face quickly twist into confusion. They didn't do that often either but tonight seemed to be full of things they didn't do often so Trixie thought 'why not?' She knew the chances of Katya saying no were high, but she hoped those chances lowered since she just came. 

"what I- why? We never do that Trix?" Katya looked down at Trixie. She ended up fully sitting up her hips now shifted so they weren't pressed together anymore. They didn't do this, Katya always topped. Trixie liked getting fucked and Katya liked fucking her, it was simple. Katya didn't like feeling out of control or vulnerable, it was hard. She knew it was hard because it's how she's been feeling since Trixie started this whole initiation process. All her family members looking at her with pity in their eyes, the usual look of respect and understanding of her power damped. 

"I wanna feel like a boss lady, like you do. I'm about to go be a boss lady in a few hours and I wanna harness some bad ass Yekaterina vibes." Trixie looked away shyly, biting her lip for good measure too. It was true, she really did. Katya was the most boss bitch don't fuck with me woman Trixie knows. She practically sweats confidence and Trixie needed that. 

"I- I don't know Trix, I just it's really uh exposing? It puts me in a really vulnerable position?" Katya cringed, avoiding Trixie's gaze. She wanted to do this for Trixie, she would never want to disappoint her. But she wasn't sure if she could do this. 

"I understand babe we don't have to if you're not comfortable," Trixie said reaching up to hold Katya's face. She could see the gears turning behind Katya's eyes, the small frown on her face. 

"I-I wan't to I just I don't know how I want to?" Katya didn't really know how to say what she meant, but she was pretty sure Trixie got it when she gave her a quick nod with a knowing smile.

"How about you ride it, so you can still control the pace and everything?" Trixie suggested her hands running up and down Katya's sides slowly. 

"I want to see you though, and maybe...hold your hand." Katya's voice almost turned to a whisper at the end of her sentence. She avoided eye contact with Trixie as she felt a hot blush burning her cheeks. 

"Okay baby," Trixie cupped Katya's jaw, turning her girlfriends face so they were eye to eye. "How about missionary then?" Trixie asked. She hated how technical it all felt, but she knew talking things through directly helped Katya ease anxiety. 

"Yeah," Katya agreed turning her face in Trixie palm. She hated being so vulnerable, she felt so weak. But she would do it for Trixie. She trusted her and knew she could make her feel good. 

Trixie got the strap set up with the help of Katya. She adjusted the buckles and chose the dildo, securing it on the O ring for Trixie. Once everything was set up Trixie lead her back to the bed climbing to rest on her stomach. They connected their lips in a kiss again, Trixie's hands wondering across Katya's body. She was nervous herself, not used to having this much control. But she could tell Katya was even more nervous than her. She was pretty still, their bodies not melding together like they usually do. She only kept her hands in one place, resting over Trixie's waist, just above the belt of the strap. 

"Okay," Trixie pulled away sitting up. She watched the dick bob between her legs, the dark purple standing out against Katya's pale stomach. Trixie stared at the contrast for a moment, taking in the look of the dick lightly touching Katya's stomach just above her pubic bone. "You ready?" Trixie ran her hands up and down Katya's arms. 

"Yeah," Katya sighed nervously, her lip caught between her teeth. She let her nails sink into the flesh of Trixie's hip, desperate for some way to feel control. 

Trixie held eye contact with Katya as she pushed the dick in. She started slow, only pushing the head in past Katya's tight ring of muscles. She watched the way Katya's face contorted as she pushed in, her prior nerves slowly dissipating. She knew Katya would have never said yes if she really didn't want this. Trixie knew Katya well, and she could see the small glint of curiosity behind her girlfriends eyes when she suggested the idea. She was also settled by the fact that she knew Katya, she knew her body, her skin, her reactions. She knew how to make Katya feel good, and knew that if she wasn't, Katya would speak up. 

"Put it in all the way Trix," Katya grit her teeth her nails now digging into Trixie's shoulders. Trixie lowered herself from her hands to her elbows, her forearms bracketing Katya's head. She pulled Katya in for a kiss as she pushed herself in all the way. 

Trixie started slow, only pulling herself out halfway before pushing back in again. Her thrusts were quite light too, pulling very small whines from the back of Katya's throat, whines Trixie knew she could make louder. 

"More Trixie, please more! Katya whined throwing her head back against the pillows. She wrapped her legs around Trixie's hips tighter using her heels to dig into Trixie's back urging her to go faster. 

"Okay, Okay," Trixie held back a small giggle as she began moving her hips faster. She watched as Katya stared at her tits bouncing over her face. She always knew Katya loved her tits, she especially knew when Katya snaked a hand down from her shoulder to grab one roughly, groping and kneading it as she whined in pleasure. 

"Trixie, Trixie," Katya pulled her hands away using them to push on Trixie's shoulders. She had quickly let go of her need for control and relished in the feeling on not having to be in charge of every aspect of her life for one minute. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay? did I hurt you? Oh god I did! Kat I'm so sorry-" Trixie began rambling as she sat up, fumbling to pull the dick out of Katya. 

"No baby you did nothing wrong I just- I wanna change positions," Katya blushed but didn't look away this time, she knew what she wanted. "I wanna go on my hands and knees." Katya sat up to look at a slightly confused Trixie. 

"Oh! uh yeah, yeah sure of course," Trixie fumbled trying to scoot back so Katya had room to re position herself. She was shocked at the amount of control Katya was giving her. But it did also feel good to have proof how how much katya really did trust her. 

"Okay," Katya sighed taking a deep breath, "I'm ready." Trixie quickly pulled herself back from her thoughts. She placed her hands on either side of Katya's hips and slid in. She watched the way Katya bowed her back, her head falling between her shoulders. 

"This is good?" Trixie asked keeping the same pace, enjoying the fact that she was becoming familiar with the sensation of her hips snapping against Katya's. 

"Yeah so good holy shit," Katya dropped to her elbows beginning to push back against Trixie. It did feel good, she wasn't lying. It was nice to get fucked by the most gorgeous woman on the planet and allow herself to be taken care of. 

AS they went on Trixie felt it out, experimentally grabbing Katya's ass and giving it a smack. Katya bowed her back further her face pressed into the mattress, She grabbed a pillowed and moaned into it pushing back harder. 

"Do it again," She panted breathlessly as Trixie kept thrusting, her wide hips jamming against Katya's. Pressing skin against skin with an obscene slapping sound. 

Katya keened when Trixie brought her hand down in a sharp smack against Katya's ass. She did it over and over again, watching the way Katya's ass smarted into a lovely shade of pink. Trixie could feel Katya's hips stuttering, taking longer to meet back against her own again. She could tell from the way Katya was practically bent over herself moaning into her pillow that she was close. So Trixie took a leap of faith to push Katya over the edge. She slid a hand Down Katya's spine watching the way it arched in response to her touch. She ran her hand up the back of Katya's neck gathering her hair together in a tight twist. 

"Fucking cum Yekaterina." Trixie yanked on Katya's hair bringing her up to her knees, her shoulder blades pressed against Trixie's chest. Katya threw her head back against Trixie's shoulders placing her hands over Trixie's once they slid onto her breasts. She came up on her knees, Trixie ramming up into her with as much force as she could manage, mouth on Katya's neck, hand groping her breasts. It was fucking surreal. 

After she came Katya flopped back down onto the bed still panting. She tried to ask Trixie if she needed to go again but was shushed with Trixie's lips against her own. "I'm okay baby you rest, i'll clean this up." Katya had nodded to that then fell asleep listening to Trixie pottering around. She forgot Trixie was leaving in about an hour, to caught up in the happy love bubble she was currently in with Trixie. 

hours later when Katya opened her eyes she was alone. She turned her head to the side and saw she was laying with her head at the end of the bed. She sat up slowly, her eyes scanning the room the best they could in the dark. "Where is Trixie?" She mumbled out loud slowly swinging her legs over the bed. 

The place was empty, Trixie's suitcases were gone from their spot near the door. Katya looked around for Sasha but she was nowhere to be found, and neither was Trixie. They were gone, the both of them. They left katya alone and vulnerable without saying goodbye...why?

*

Trixie left without waking Katya because she had too. She knew that she wouldn't let herself go if she saw the worry in Katya's eyes, the way she looked so scared an vulnerable, it would melt her resolve. Trixie felt bad for it, But she needed to this. For herself, her brother and most of all her poor mother. 

"You ready? Because the jet is landing in 10 and there is no going back after that," Sasha watched Trixie with a critical eye. She saw the way Trixie's face hardened at her comment, replacing the previous sadness from when they left. It scared her how quickly Trixie could do that, put up her walls and shut her emotions out. Sasha had watched the way Katya slowly tore those walls down and was afraid she was contributing to building them up again. Adding brick after brick with each minute she spent watching Trixie for this. 

"Yeah, lets get this done." Trixie nodded quickly. She got up from her seat and walked to the back of the jet grabbing her bag. She promised herself she would only be a few hours, in and out. For her sake and Katya's too. 

Sasha watched as Trixie stood and grabbed the bag packed with all the supplies she had requested. Chloroform, ropes, gasoline, cigarettes, and matches. The items had such sinister implications, especially for someone like Trixie, it was surprising to see. But Trixie had been surprising Sasha allot lately. She had done allot better than Sasha guessed she would've. She wasn't as reliant on Katya as it seemed, it actually looked to be the opposite. Katya latching onto Trixie, grappling to keep her safe. Katya was more anxious about the entire than Trixie, the girl who had never done anything like this. 

When Trixie came out of her and Katya's bedroom silently and early without Katya by her side Sasha was impressed. She knew exactly what she was doing and knew how much it hurt her. She also knew she was in for it when they got back. Sasha guessed she had about a day or two before Katya came pounding on her door with eyes red as blood, steam coming out of her ears. 

The plane landed and Trixie was silent. She made eye contact with no one as she strode out of the jet back pack in hand. She didn't even turn on the radio when she got into the black pickup truck waiting for her at the landing sight. Trixie's mind was running over her plan over and over like a prayer. Every small detail imprinted into the folds of her brain, tattooed to the back of her eyelids. She knew what she was doing. 

*

"This is place?" Sasha asked an air of disbelief to her voice. They were at a small cabin in the middle of nowhere after what felt like a 3 hour drive. Trixie never checked a GPS once, it's like she drove there on autopilot. Sasha knew she grew up here, but if she went back home to Russia she wouldn't be sure if she could even find her way home. 

"Yup," Trixie shut the truck off abruptly and hopped down turning back to look at Sasha. "You coming in?" She paused waiting for the answer she knew was coming. 

"Yeah, lets go." Sasha followed Trixie up to the house. She stayed silent as Trixie picked the lock stepping into the house quietly. It was old, and dirty. Empty beer bottles were strew across the floor that looked to be covered in dust. A lingering sent of cigarettes hung in the air mixed with rotting...something. The place was a pig sty and Sasha wondered if this is what it was like when Trixie had lived there. She hoped not. 

"Step where I step," Trixie stopped in front of the stairs turning to face Sasha. "The stairs are loud."

Sasha nodded and followed Trixie up the stairs tracing her steps. When they reached what seemed to be her fathers bedroom Trixie stopped. She shook her head and let out a deep breath before entering the room. On the bare mattress lay her stepfather, passed out drunk no doubt. It had been years since Trixie last saw him. The last time was at her mothers funeral. Even then he was drunk, the fucking coward. Trixie looked at him for a moment longer, letting all the hatred and disgust she felt for him consume her body. She was allowing herself to do this guilt free. 

Sasha moved out of the way, standing in the far corner of the room as Trixie pulled supplies out of her bag. She watched how Trixie folded the cloth and dumped a small portion of chloroform like she had practiced this. She prepared the knots in the rope with ease, the type of ease Sasha knew she got from practice. So far from what she had heard, Sasha had pieced together that this was a personal vendetta for Trixie. And she had no problem with that, as long as Trixie kept her head clear and didn't make any rash decisions because of her emotions. She wondered how this would affect Trixie later? Would she be torn up like Sasha was herself? Or would she seem completely unchanged like Katya seemed to be? Only time would tell. 

Trixie made sure Sasha was out of the way when she started. She grabbed a glass of cold water throwing it onto the man sleeping before her. She gripped the ropes in her hand tighter when he woke with a start. 

"What the hell! Bea- Beatrice!? What the hell are you doing back here? Did you forget, your mama's dead. You aint got nothing left here." Brad shot at Trixie the moment he recognized her. He saw the way she looked momentarily frozen and made a move to sit up and take her just like old times. 

"Don't you dare fucking move!" Trixie grabbed a beer bottle from his night stand smashing it and pointing the sharp jagged glass at him. She saw the look in his eyes, the same one he had when she was a kid. This time when she saw it she stood up for herself, no longer cowering away. 

"I see you've grown up then huh? not so pathetic and weak anymore?" Brad stayed where he was, a wicked grin growing across his face. "Bet you're still a dyke though, still disappointing your mama even in grave," He began inching closer, moving slowly. "You've always been such a selfish little girl Bea, only thinking of yourself, disappointing your mama. I bet you're the reason your real daddy left and your mama married me! Can't you see it's all your fault she's dead!" Brad shot up from his spot on the bed face to face with Trixie. 

Sasha could feel her palms sweating. Trixie was slipping, Sasha could see it in her eyes. She was freezing letting the fear paralyze her. Sasha stayed silent still unnoticed. She gripped the gun she hand in her waistband hoping to use her invisibility to her advantage if worst came to worst. 

"SHUT UP!" Trixie suddenly screamed. She lifted her arm and smashed the bottle against Brad's face. He fell to the floor with a scratch on his cheek but he wasn't out. "YOU KILLED HER YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Trixie dropped to floor pinning her weight over him. She grabbed the cloth she had in her back pocket and pressed it against Brad's mouth and nose. His yelling and swearing was muffled and slowly began slurring. His fighting back got weaker and finally...he was out. 

Trixie stayed atop him for a moment just looking at him. The man who murdered her mother and got away with it. The man who abused and broke her as a child. The man who broke her family beyond repair. 

"Start the truck I'll be right down-" Trixie tossed the keys to Sasha without even looking back at her. She got up and started pulling Brad's ankle and wrists through her pre-tied knots, tightening more than was necessary. She didn't care though, he could suffer the pain. 

*

Trixie threw Brad's limp body in the back of the truck without a word. She didn't even look at Sasha, driving the car silently again. Sasha was slightly shaken from what she saw in the house and was confused as to how Trixie was so calm. Was it because that was her childhood? How she grew up? Was it so familiar it stopped bothering her? It was a sad thought that Sasha knew had some truth behind it. She never knew Trixie's full story until now and felt bad for her previous judgments.

Trixie pulled into a dark junk yard only lit by a small barrel fire. Sasha had knew they payed of the night shift employee for somewhere but she didn't know it was here. She was honestly slightly confused by the complication and intricacy of Trixie plan but, she knew revenge was a meticulous process. She had learned that from the Zamo's herself. 

Trixie parked the car and dragged Brad's body into one of the junk cars. She kept his hands tied in place and began dousing the car in gasoline. With each drop of gas she felt her chest getting lighter. Justice was finally being served for her mother, for her. She knew she had to grow up and take things into her own hands, so that's what she was doing. She was standing up and holding Brad responsible. 

Once everything was set Trixie woke Brad. "Wake up you worthless fuck," Trixie stubbed the lit end of a cigarette against his cheek. She watched the way his face wrinkled in pain and imagined it's what he saw when he did the exact same thing to her. 

"What the fuck!" Brad spit, struggling against his restraints. "Beatrice what the hell do you think you're doing? Get me the hell outta here now!" His face was red with anger. Trixie looked at his face and recognized his level of anger. She knew she really pissed him off because he looked the same as he did when he threw her against the wall for being 10 minutes past curfew.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're going to die now, and I'm gunna be the reason why." Trixie began pouring more gasoline onto Brad's lap. She saw the moment realization hit him. His eyes grew wide and he began grovelling begging her to stop just like she once had. Too bad he was the one who taught her to say no. She smacked him across the cheek hard, as hard as he ever hit her, maybe even more. "Shut the hell up," Trixie said as she grabbed his chin roughly. Striking a match against the heel of her boot Trixie smiled. She never knew how good it would feel to finally do this. 

"Beatrice please! How can you kill me? You don't think I won't hit your mama up in heaven too?" Brad's eyes widen at the sight of the match moving near his face. He was trying to hurt Trixie and trip her up, make her make a mistake. Trixie just slapped him again shoving the lit match between his teeth. He was fucked, he knew and so did she. Trixie made sure he would be.

"You'll be burning in hell ,god would never let a person as hateful as you into heaven. You'll burn now like you will forever in the pits of hell! so you best start begging now," Trixie spat staying inches away from Brad's face watching the fire slowly creeping up the wooden stick of the match. "BEG FOR YOUR LIFE LIKE YOU MADE MY MOTHER BEG FOR HERS." Trixie screamed when all Brad did was wail. She could feel the heat of the match against her own face. She knew he was going to drop it soon but couldn't bring herself to move. She needed to be there right until the last second. 

"Trixie!" Sasha saw how far the flame had traveled, the match was going to drop any second and Trixie was right beside the car. She ran over and grabbed Trixie by the shoulders pulling her away just in time. The match was too hot and Brad let it go, setting his lap and the whole car a flame. The explosion was so loud she couldn't even hear his screams. 

Sasha kept her body thrown over Trixie's, her ears ringing. She felt the heat of the flames lick the back of her neck as they ran just in time. Katya would kill her if she saw how close Trixie was to dying. It probably would've broken her heart to see Trixie so manic and desperate, possessed by revenge. 

"Get off me!" Trixie cried. "Let me go!" She struggled in Sasha's grip, fighting to be let go. Sasha kept her there, not letting her go for the sake of her own sanity. At this point she wasn't sure if Trixie would run into the gigantic fire burning before them. 

"Shhh it's done, you're all done now," Sasha put her accent on thick like how she heard Katya do when comforting Trixie. "He's gone and can never harm another soul," 

Eventually Trixie stopped fighting and went limp. Sasha could feel the girls body wracking with sobs against her, the reality of the situation hitting her now. Sasha wasn't sure if Trixie was sad or relived, but she hopped it was the latter. 

*

Trixie slept the entire flight home. She had stayed silent when Sasha drove them back to the jet, not looking her in the eyes. Trixie was much like Katya when it came to being vulnerable, Sasha saw a hesitance in both of them when it came to being open. She could practically feel the shame radiating off of Trixie as she walked into the jet sitting as far away from Sasha as possible. Sasha knew she needed time so she gave it to her, all the girl wanted was Katya. Sasha accent only worked for a few minutes back in the heat of things but now, it wasn't enough. 

*

Katya waited anxiously at the plane landing biting her nails. She had managed to get herself together and get an updated about Sasha and Trixie. They were meant to land about 20 minutes ago but nobody would tell Katya anything more than that. Katya was the first to spot the jet, rushing over to get confirmation that yes, that was their get coming into landing. Katya waited behind the designated line, as close as she could be to the jet. She waited for the doors to open and the moment Sasha came out she bolted. 

" Is she okay? Did she do well? is she injured?" Katya bombarded Sasha with questions not even bothering with a hello. She knew it was rude but this was urgent, Trixie still hadn't come out of the jet yet. 

"Yes she's fine-" Katya turned away the moment the words left Sasha's lips but was held back. "She is physically okay, but what she saw, what she did, was intense Katya. I never knew that's what her life was." Sasha sounded worried. 

"Why did you think I was so worried about her going? That man destroyed her life Sasha. He abused her, murdered her mother, and broke up her family. There was a reason I was so scared for her to go back after escaping that years ago. I've always had faith in Trixie, it wasn't her ability I was worried about." Katya looked back tugging her wrist free from Sasha's grasp and rushing to the jet. 

Trixie was asleep, curled up in a ball at the back of the plane. She didn't look peaceful, her face was scrunched like when she had nightmares or flashbacks of her childhood. Even when she wasn't conscious she wasn't at peace and that worried Katya. Would Trixie ever be able to find peace after this? Or was this going to be the straw that broke the camels back? 

"Trixie....Trixie baby it's me, you're home," Katya whispered, her hand softly rubbing Trixie's shoulder as gently as she could. 

"K-Kat?" Trixie opened her eyes slowly. Once the initial bleariness clear she saw a clear image of Katya's face in front of hers. She dove forwards into katya's arms toppling them to the floor. "I did it Katya, I'm done," Trixie whispered into Katya's neck, squeezing her tightly. 

"Good job baby I'm so proud of you, I love you so much," Katya turned her head to kiss the side of Trixie's head. She squeezed her arms around her girlfriends waist tighter, holding her as close as she could. "I knew you could do it baby," 

"I'm sorry I just left you." Trixie pulled her head away from Katya's neck, tears brimming her eyes. "I didn't want to but if I didn't, I never would have been bale to leave," Trixie sniffed her tears falling down her cheeks. 

"It's okay baby, i know you had too. I'm not mad, it's okay, it's okay." Katya smoothed down Trixie's hair giving her a small smile. She spoke with a heavy accent just the way she knew calmed Trixie, grounded her. They stayed like that on the floor for awhile, just holding each other, relishing in the fact that they can hold each other. Trixie did it, she was done and safe. 

"Can we go home please?" Trixie asked shyly after some time, she looked up at katya through her lashes. She was so exhausted and relived all at once she just felt drained. All she wanted to do was snuggle up in bed with katya and forget about what had happened. She knew she'd eventually have to talk to Katya about it but for now, all she wanted was her love back. 

"Of course, lets go." Katya picked Trixie up bridal style and carried her out of the plane. She loved the way Trixie hid her face against Katya's neck, to tired to even protest being carried. As they left Sasha gave her a look and Katya mouthed back "We aren't done yet" with a raised brow. She needed to know what happened out there and what they were doing next with Trixie. But for now, she had her whole world back, the rest could wait. 

*

"You sure you want it there, it's gunna hurt more?" The man asked Trixie as she pointed to a small circular scar on her thigh. 

"yeah I'm sure," Trixie nodded catching katya's eye. Her girlfriend gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand from her stool on the floor. 

"Alright then, lets get started," The man laid the tattoo stencil and began. He wasn't lying when he said it would hurt more, Trixie thought as he dragged the needle over her skin. She squeezed Katya's hand who squeezed hers back. 

The tattoo was small so it didn't take long. The man finished and wiped it over once more before letting Trixie get up to see it. She walked to the mirror and glanced at the small 'z' covering the cigarette burn her step father branded her with. It was a reminder of her past and how he treated her, mocking her every time she saw it. But now, the small space on her thigh would remind her of family, and that she earned her place in the Zamolodchikova family. 

"You like it?" Katya came up behind her in the mirror, resting her head on Trixie's shoulder. It was odd, seeing the dark black ink standout against Trixie's skin. But it made her proud, reminded her of how brave and strong the love of her life was. 

"Yeah, I'm a true Zamo now," Trixie smiled meeting katya's eyes in the mirror. 

"You've always been a Zamo, you never needed a tattoo to prove that Trixie. You are and always will been family, never forget that," Katya said placing a delicate kiss on her shoulder before letting go to go pay the tattoo artist. 

The more she looked at it, the more she realized Katya was right, she's always been family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! I have some other one-shots and 3 part stories I was thinking of bringing over from Wattpad too. Would you be interested in a royalty Au with a princess Trixie and maid Katya? Lemme know!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Things will start to pick up with the initiation after this so I'll put warnings in the notes at the beginning of the next chapters.


End file.
